


Guitar

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, i think its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: Rey Kenobi's roommates are gone out, and having been studying practically all day, she's bored. But that is about to change.





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. College. >_>
> 
> This is the first Damerey fic I ever wrote, but I didn't have an AO3 when I typed it. I just copied it from Microsoft Word lol. This is actually, like, my third or fourth actual fic.
> 
> This is based on something that happened to me, but I heavily exaggerated it. :'(

                Sitting in a quiet dorm when your roommate and her friends are out partying can get pretty weird. You suddenly have too much time to yourself, your thought process starting to wander into the strange parts of your brain. That is exactly what happened to Rey Kenobi the first time this happened to her. She’d gotten bored, having finished most of Professor Skywalker’s assignments. She was alone, her roomie, Rose Tico, going to a party with her sister and some of her friends. She would keep working, but the thought of working on the same stuff for a couple more hours made her cringe. _It’s time to take a break, Rey,_ she thought. She grabbed the trash from her room, putting that on her list of things to suddenly do.

            She left the room, letting the door slam behind her. She double checked the keys dangling from her waist to see if she got her room key. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found out she did. She slowly walked down the empty, quiet hallway, listening to the sound of her footsteps for entertainment.

            She pushed the down button on the elevator and stood there. And stood there. And…stood there. She was just about ready to go down the stairs when the door opened. She went to get on as the person inside went to leave, them colliding midway.

            “Sorry. I didn’t see you there.” She picked up what she dropped, then looked up to see the face of who she bumped into.

            The first thing she noticed other than his naturally tan skin was his eyes: warm and chocolate brown, crinkles on the edge of them. Lined with perfect dark lashes and accented with sharp eyebrows. His dark hair was thick and curly, perfectly framing his chiseled cheeks and jawline, which was lined in a thin layer of stubble and centered off with a masculine nose. His features caught her off guard, and honestly, she found him to be extremely handsome.

            “Yeah, I know. It’s my nose, isn’t it?” He seemed to internally slap himself for saying that. This, however, drew the direct opposite reaction from Rey. She was blushing, a light pink coating her cheekbones.

            “Do you, uh…need any help?” He sheepishly rubbed his neck, looking at her. Still caught up in her thoughts, she answered. She didn’t realize she sounded out of breath. She did, however, feel so.

            “No, thanks. I think I’ve got it.” The handsome man cocked an eyebrow as if to say _‘really?’_ Then he shrugged and started to walk away.

            “Alrighty then. Have a good night.” He tossed a wink over his shoulder as he went towards the door that led to her side of the dorm building. Blushing at the thought that he was on the same floor and wing, she darted onto the elevator as the doors started to close.

 

 

            It was a long day for Poe. He’d gotten up at all hours of the morning for his flight classes. Getting back to the campus around 3:30 that afternoon, he decided to work on his FAR regulations before he left for supper. When he did, he went with his best friends, one being a man that got expelled from their rival school.

 _Finn Trooper,_ he thought as he entered his room. _Thank the stars I know my roommate._ Snap Wexley had come and crashed his room, music blaring from somewhere on Finn’s desk.

He dropped his laundry bag and flopped on his bed. Snap threw a pillow at him.

“Long day, Dameron?” Poe sighed, kicking off his shoes.

“Yea, I guess so.” He threw an arm over his face, yawning.

“And something else too, apparently.” He gave Finn a knowing look before he glanced into Poe’s laundry bag. He tilted his head over, seeing an empty perfume bottle had landed in his bag. He blushed, knowing where it had come from. He sat up as Finn covered his mouth with his hand, Snap sending his friend a cocked eyebrow.

“I bumped into her getting out of the elevator, guys! Geez, stop having such a dirty mind.” He was smiling, however, and grabbed the pillow, chucking it back at Snap’s head. The result was a two minute play fight, where they were throwing pillows and socks and pencils at each other.

After it ended, Poe reached under his bed, pulling out his guitar case. He took it out, naturally placing his fingers on the strings, playing a few warm up chords. He paused to stare at the wall, thinking about the girl he ran into. Her hazel eyes practically glowed with her light skin, her high, freckled cheek bones gracefully shaping her face. The way her chestnut hair hung around her face, laying upon her narrow shoulders. And her adorable nose…

“Hey, Snap. Why don’t you turn that stereo off so I can show you and Finn what real music sounds like.” He said, snapping out of his daydream. Snap rolled his eyes, but complied, turning off the power as Poe began to play.

 

 

Rey walked outside, the cooled air hitting her skin. A light breeze blew, tickling her skin. The darkness was eerie, making her shiver with adrenaline. She reached down to pick up a decent sized rock from the stones lining the sidewalk. She took a deep breath, walking to the dumpster. She quieted her footsteps, coming around the corner.

A car sat on the opposite end of the parking lot, its headlights on. She began to panic. Was she going to get kidnapped? What should she do? _Should I have let that man come with me?_ She shook her head, tossing the bag into the dumpster as her cheeks burned at the reminder of his handsome features. _You’re just overthinking, Rey._

She got back inside, tossing the rock back down before she got to the door. She greeted the RA when she entered, pushing the up button. The elevator lurched strangely before beginning its ascent. When she got up to her floor and exited the elevator, she heard the faint sound of a thrumming guitar. She didn’t know where it came from, but she fell immediately in love with it.

She opened the door to her wing, letting it crash shut behind her. She slowly walked down the hall, tracking the sound to the door it was coming from. She finally reached it, the sound filling her with peace. The person playing began to sing in a foreign language. _Spanish, by the sounds of it,_ she thought. She stood there listening to the words fluently roll off his tongue, intrigued by the sound of the music filling the empty corridor.

She eyed the little named squids on the door, seeing if it could be anyone she knew. She recognized the name Finn, because she helped get him into the school after he was expelled from his old school. The other three weren’t even familiar. _Snap, Dax,_ and _Poe._

She rose her fist to knock, wanting to compliment the artist, when the door in front of her suddenly opened, revealing none other than the handsome guy she’d run into at the elevator.

“Uh…” She noticed the guitar in his hand. “I, erm…like your music you play really good and you have a beautiful voice and—” She was cut off by a snort that turned into a chuckle. He looked down at her.

“Oooh? Poe has a girlfriend?” A voice behind him crowed. He rolled his eyes, looking back over his shoulder at the man who caused it.

“Can it, Snap!” Snap laughed, followed shortly by what she knew as Finn’s voice.

“Hi, Rey!” He leaned into her line of sight, waving happily. Rey waved back before looking back up at the man in front of her.

“Rey, huh? I like that name.” Snap called again from the background.

“The suspense is killing me, Poe! Just kiss her alrea—" He was cut off when Poe pushed him back before leaving the room, blushing. From inside, Snap was laughing loudly, apparently getting a kick out of trolling his friend.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just an idiot.” He smiled faintly, but it was still so nice, even his eyes radiated it. His eye crinkles had grown, showing how genuinely kind he really was. “So, like I was saying, Rey? That’s a nice name. I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” He reached out to shake her hand, and sparks flew when she took his hand with her small one.

“Rey. Kenobi.” They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before they separated their hands.

“Mind if I walk you to your room, Rey?” She smiled up at him, shyly replying with a yes.

Although the walk was short, she’d learned that he was a transfer student from Guatemala, his parents were in the military (him losing his mother, who was a fighter pilot. He wore her wedding ring around his neck, saying he wanted to give it to his future partner.) He was also training to become a pilot as well, working his way towards his license before he went to the USAF to become a fighter pilot himself.

She told him a little about herself as well. She was from Arizona, a dry, desert climate. She grew up orphaned, scrapping cans and trash for money to get food. She’d moved here when she could afford a cross-country bus ticket, which took her years to save up. She was in Aviation Maintenance, learning how to fix aircraft airframes and powerplants. She even brought up the fact she may eventually be the one to work on his fighter plane.

By the time they reached her door, they both felt like they’d known the other for years.

“Well, this is it, I guess.” He said in that gentle voice she’d already fallen in love with. She sighed.

“Yea.” She turned to face him. “It was nice to have someone to comfortably talk to.” She suddenly hugged him around the waist, her head laying on top of his shoulder. “Thanks, Poe.”

He hesitantly returned the hug, quickly finding that this felt right. He laid his head on hers, smiling.

“You’re welcome, Sunshine.” They broke apart, Rey blushing at her new nickname but deciding not to bring it up. As she went inside, she laid on her bed. _Maybe college won’t be as lonely as I thought,_ she thought before she immediately drifted off to sleep.


End file.
